Bittersweet Times, Precious Dreams
by dream4eva
Summary: Jasmine is a third year student who transfered from North Academy to Duel Academy with her best friend Jesse Anderson and is ready to take on what lies ahead! Though will this year lead her to her haunting past? JadenYukixOC


It was the First Day of School and a brand new year! Though to top it off, we had to start school in Duel Academy which was way larger and warmer than north academy. I was ok with it since I could spend this year with my best friend Jesse who decided to tag along with me and keep me out of trouble. Our chancellor didn't always trust me when being on my own, I might have been the best duelist there, but I was also the number one rebel! And I'm damn proud of it!

" Jesse why didn't we just stayed with the group? We wouldn't have this problem if we did u know." I asked while we were running around the whole school.

Did I forget to mention that Jesse and I were totally lost?

"You're right Jasmine, but you were just as excited as I was when we finally got off that boat!" Jesse chuckled once realization hit me.

"Oh that's right how did I forget that?" I said thoughtfully.

We took a turn and ended up on the roof somehow. Yeah, we were that bad in knowing directions.

"Man this is hopeless!" I sighed in disappointed.

"Don't say that, I'm sure we'll find it sooner or later!" Jesse told me with a nervous chuckled.

"I say we take a break." I said more to myself until Ruby and Petit got out and ran ahead of us.

"Ruby, Petit, come back!" We shouted in union and started going after our duel spirits. Could this day get any worse?

Jaden just woke up from a bad dream and realized he slept on the roof again.

"Man what a weird dream, I just dreamt about all my friends disappearing and I couldn't do nothing to stop that from happening" He told himself in horror.

The thought of his nightmare was washed away once he saw two duel spirits coming towards him. Once they stopped two feet away from him winged Kuriboh appeared and also stared at them.

"There you are ruby!" A guy with a southern accent said then right behind him he saw a girl with long brown hair and beautiful smooth chocolate brown eyes to match it.

'Wow, she's the most beautiful girl I have laid eyes on, but I guess this guy is her boyfriend…' He thought sadly.

"Petit!" The girl scolded. "When I said to take a break, I didn't mean by getting out all of a sudden and leaving us!" She hugged the spirit that was petit angel.

'Man she sounds pretty too...Wait did she just-'

"Hey! Are those monster spirits or am I still dreaming?" Jaden asked them.

"Yeah they're! I assume you can see spirits too!" The boy answered with a smile. Winged Kuriboh nodded, answering him with his funny little sound.

"I'm guess you must be Jaden Yuki!" The girl smiled, clapping her hands in delight.

"In the flesh!" Jaden smiled widely from being known.

"So how long have you two been able to see duel spirits?" He changed the subject.

"Since the time I was born I think, and what I hear, it's the same with you. Comes in handy doesn't it?" He asked Jaden.

"Talking to monsters is sweet! But when have you started seeing spirits?" Jaden asked the girl.

"Same here with me." She smiled.

"Anyways are you two freshmen? I haven't seen you two before." Jaden asked them.

"Umm not exactly, we just transferred here." The guy simply stated.

"Well then let me be the first to welcome you." Jaden replied bringing up his hand to him.

"That's mighty kind of you!" He said as we shook hands.

"Yeah, it's an honor to meet you." The girl shook hands with him though Jaden had a weird feeling as if we meet before.

"Have we met before?" He thought out loud.

"No, well I don't think so." She responded back with a blank stare. Jaden nodded in agreement, getting at what she was saying.

~ Jasmine's pov~

I looked into Jaden's eyes, as I look, I couldn't help but blush a bit. 'Wow what beautiful brown eyes he has, I never felt this feeling before since that day meet, _him_. ' I thought remembering that person. Finally breakaway from his gaze, I noticed the fight between our monster spirits and Jesse trying to break them apart.

"Jesse let me help you!" I pushed the monsters away from each other before they actually kill each other.

Two guys came up to tell Jaden that its time for the rally making all of the spirits disappears. Jaden then tells us his good bye and they all run off to the rally, leaving Jesse and I standing there looking at where Jaden and his friend just took off.

"Um Jesse, can I ask you something?" I asked him, staring at nothing in particular.

"Yeah, go for it." He responded having a blank stare in his face too.

I waited a minute for an effect. He slowly turns to me snapping out of his trance to show that he was paying attention now.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T WE FOLLOW THEM IF THEY'RE GOING TO THE RALLY TOO!" I screamed in rage. Without warning, I grabbed his risk and dragged him all over the school, while I was trying to find where the rally was at.

"Jasmine, can you let go please? Owe!" Jesse shouted in pain as I ran down the stairs.

"Well someone's going to pay for it!" I told him, getting down the stair case.

"Is my torment over now?" He panted, graving his arm in pain on the floor.

"Fine." I sighed, grabbing his other arm and helped him stand.

"Well that's a relief." He brushed himself before taking a deep sigh.

"Ok, so If we were Kaiba where would I have built the auditorium?" I asked him.

"Well you did meet the guy." He shrugged.

"Yeah and he was a prick so that would mean, he must have built it in the middle of the school!" I snapped my fingers at the thought.

"That settles it! So where's the middle of the school?" He told himself.

"How the hell should I know? The first time I came here I used the GPS- of course!" I dug through my backpack to find it.

"Wait so I was dragged for nothing?" He asked miserably.

"Yeah, pretty much."

_**Anime fall**_

"Next time we go around a place we need to find an F-ing map of it first." I sighed, ignoring the twitching blue haired boy.

Jaden was seating in the auditorium with his friends listening to what Chancellor Sheppard had to say.

"Time for introductions! Joining us from east academy, its Adrian Gecko!" Sheppard announced. A guy with spiky red hair came up the stage and waved to everyone.

"And from west academy, its Axel Brodie!" A serious looking guy came up and stood next Adrian, Jaden could tell this guy meant business.

"Next joining us from the branch of the south, it's Jim Crocodile Cook!" Sheppard announced while this Jim guy came out running into the stage.

"Hi ya mates!" Jim said happily carrying a crocodile over his head.

"Last, leading the pack from north academy, it's Jasmine Gardner and Jesse Anderson!" He finished.  
>Everybody started clapping, but then stopped to look around where the two duelists were.<p>

" Wait! Jesse Anderson and Jasmine Gardner?" Chazz said out loud to himself. "No way! He's the one with the crystal beast deck! And they say Jasmine duels like a pro, she almost defeated Seto Kaiba himself in battle city finals! "He finished with a look of shock.

"How sweet, I got to duel them sometime! " Jaden commented excitedly, already pumped up for a duel.

"Not if they don't show up!" Hassleberry pointed out which killed his mood.

"Well only because they're late doesn't mean they're here!" The brunet smiled nervously hoping my theory was right.

The doors blasted open and the two people that he meet in the roof stood there panting heavily, though the guy looked more like he was dragged all the way here.

"Sorry everyone, we kind of got lost! This school is bigger than ours!" The girl said smiling while scratching the back of her head. She then helped the boy to stand straight and both ran down towards the arena.

" Hold on, I recognize those two." Jaden said to myself with a smile.

"Hey Jaden," The guy greeted him, as they both stopped to look at him a few feet away. "I guess this is that pep rally thing your friends were talking about!" He continued.

"Ah, so we learned a lesson from our trip have we?" The girl smirked at him causing the guy to chuckle nervously.

'Is that why he looks like a wreck?' Jaden thought to myself but shrugged the thought away.

"Yep, just wondering, have you two seen a girl named Jasmine, and a guy named Jesse." Jaden asked them.

They looked at each other and smirked, making me even more confused.

"Yeah we sure did!" The girl answered proudly.

"Really? You've seen them! Where are they?" Sheppard asked still looking around, not bothering to see who spoke up.

"You're looking at him, I'm Jesse" The guy said simply.

"Oh, so I'm guessing you're Jasmine right?" I asked the girl.

"That's right!" She answered with a smile.

"Sorry, I guess we were so excited to meet you, we must of plum forgot!" The guy I now know as Jesse told me.

"Also guilty!" Jasmine answered, raising her hand up.

"Oh Jasmine there you are! Where were you?" Sheppard asked her as we all sweat dropped.

"I was here all along. " She pouted childishly.

'Man if her pout looks this cute I can't even imagine how her puppy dog face looks like. 'Jaden thought with a light blush.

"Oh, well then let's try this again shall we? Joining us from north academy, Jasmine Gardner and Jesse Anderson!" Sheppard announced while everyone cheered and clapped as the two ran up the stage and waved.

~Jasmine's pov~

We went on stage to wave and greet everyone until Adrian winked at me.

"Save it Gecko" I sighed.

" Thanks for wasting everyone's time, buddy." I heard Adrian tell Jesse.

"Back off." I glared at him.

Adrian just greeted him with a 'Just kidding look 'and they both shook hands. Jesse has always been shy when meeting some people.

"Good day mate! I'm Jim and this, is Shirley." Jim greeted us with a hand shake. Once he mentioned the name Shirley, the crocodile growled a little.

'She must be Shirley.' I thought with a smile of interest. I took Jim's hand when Jesse moved away from Shirley. "Nice to meet you Jim and good to meet you too Shirley!" I greeted with my infamous smile.

Shirley growled again and Jim smiled at me while I nodded my head in response.

"That means that Shirley likes you, I haven't meet a girl that isn't afraid of Shirley before." He told me.

" I guess you have now! I've always been one of the unique ones, you know?" I stated.

"Know we're going to be great friends." He told me with one last shake before we broke apart.

"Ditto!" I responded back to him and stood next to him and Jesse; he was still looking at Shirley with caution.

"And last but not least, I'll like you to meet our transferred professor from west academy! Say hello to Professor Thelonious Viper!" Sheppard announced.

A tall serious looking guy came up to chancellor Sheppard.

'Oh god another prick, I got a bad feeling about him…' I thought, masking myself a smile as he passed by. Petit even showed up and coward behind me to show that she had the exact feeling about him.

"It's an honor. " He told Sheppard, then turn to the student."For those of you who heard my methods are strict you're right, however with that being said, I always felt that there is a method to my madness. You see, I believe that action speaks louder than words, so let's skip this and get down to business." He finished.

"Gee, he seems like a barrel of laughs." Jaden told himself. I giggled at this and turned back to viper.

"Now why don't we kick off the year with a expedition match right now!" Viper told us.

Excitement took over me at the word 'now', though almost everyone in the room all started to whisper among themselves at the shocking news.

"Settle down so I can chose the opponents! Or should I say victims?" Viper said the last part in a whisper.

'Prick just said what?…. Oh who cares, I want to duel!' I thought excitedly.

"Jasmine Gardiner!" He shouted glancing at me.

I ran up to him and hugged him, "Awesome, who's my opponent!" I hopped while still having my arms wrapped around his waist.

"I was getting to that," He told me with a smirk, patting my head causing me to stop hopping and look at the wave of students in front of me.

"Duel academy's top student…." Viper paused for an effect.

"I except!" A guy with black jet hair stood up.

"Jaden Yuki!" Viper caused the guy to have an anime fall.

"_**Cough**_ rejection." I said out loud causing a few chuckles in the crowd.

"Sweetness, it's the first day of school and I get to duel a pro!" Jaden stood up with such confidence.

'I love his love of dueling. This is going to be a great match! 'I smiled in joy and turned to Viper.

"What is it?" He asked me in a frown from pulling his sleeve.

"Thank you for the chance of having the first duel with Jaden but I don't feel like having it your way." I told him in a smile.

He froze in shock but later smirked. "Either way your energy will be mine at the end." He chuckled darkly.

"That might be but I'm planning on making this quick, I use to play around with my opponents but this one, means business to me." I told him and sat down on my side of the duel arena cross-legged on the floor.

"Hey I'm the best not him! " The guy with the black hair recovered from his anime fall with a growl.

"You'll always be #1 to me boss! " A duel spirit told him.

'He could also see spirits then?' I looked at the commotion that was being held where Jaden was.

"And you'll always be #2! " The guy shouted back.

'Hey Petit, is it natural for someone to hate their own duel spirit?" I asked her when she decided to rest on top of my head.

"Peet?" She squealed softly in a ditto kind of way.

"I know right? " We both sweat dropped at the situation as a muscular guy with a yellow bandana and braided black hair went up to the guy to try to calm him down, then Jaden came to help him.

"Hey Sheila, god luck on the duel!" Jim shouted out to me.

'Some people just don't know who I am' Thought to myself.

"Thanks Jim I won't let you down!" I gave him a thumbs up. He gave me a nod that said, 'I know you wont.'

I never made much friends because of my past but ever since that whole episode I had I've been getting to know more and more people.

I saw Jesse running up where Jaden was and looked like they were talking about something. "I wonder what does two are talking about." I told myself.

"Well the duel is about to start, let the games begin!" I told Petit. She got the message and disappeared.

~Jesse's pov~  
>I went up to where Jaden was tell him good luck.<p>

"Hey Jaden good luck, you're going to need it." I told him with a half-hearted smile.

"So the rumors are true about her dueling like a pro?" Jaden asked me.

" Yeah they are, she never lost to anyone but that one duel in battle city. Don't let that innocent face of hers fool you, because once the duel starts she's like a whole different person." I warned him.

"Come on she can't be that hard!" He told me not taking my warning a serious thing.

'Well, I warned him." I sighed in defeat.

Jasmine and Jaden just got these weird bracelets from Viper, and took their place in at the duel arena. "Ready to lose Jaden?" She asked him, already set up and ready to duel.

"Hey, weren't you cheerful a few seconds ago?" I asked, staring at her smirk that reeked of confidence.

"No time to talk, it's time to duel!" She stated coldly, activated her duel disk.

"Man Jesse wasn't kidding about the whole different personality thing." I frowned.

"Game on!" We shouted in union.

~end of duel (sorry I'm not good at writing duels :P)~

- Jasmine's pov -

"Hey Jaden, be glad I that I finish you with my ace card!" I told him.

"What?"

"Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, attack Jaden's life points and end this duel!" I pointed straight at Jaden as my monster finished the duel with a boom.

I heard some whispers in the crowd and simply ignored it.

"God that took a little longer than I thought, it would." I sighed in a frown and glanced to see Viper smirking knowing he got his way, having gathered a lot of energy.

I then walked over to help Jaden up since the last blow knocked him down.

I chuckled at how he blinked at me in curiosity while still laid out on the floor.

"Got'cha! Thought that duel wasn't going to last but I finally got you. Best duel I ever had!" I smiled at him, kneeling down in front of him.

"Yeah it was besides the fact that I lost to you." He chuckled back.

I got up and gave him a hand.

He took it none the less and we both face the crowd.

"Uh, the winner is Jasmine Gardner!" Sheppard announced nervously.

Clapping roared around us but later dissolved as everyone started to leave except for a few people.

"Hey nice duel u two, that was some duel!" Jesse told us coming from the stands.

"Thanks!" Jaden and I said in union.

"You didn't believe me about the duel huh, Jaden?" Jesse told Jaden leaving me confused.

"I'll say, Jasmine you have too many strong dragons in your deck!" Jaden said to us.

"Dragon lockdown deck." I sheepishly smiled.


End file.
